


Starscream/plushy, Megatron/Starscream - G1

by Anonmemeproject



Series: Transformers Anon Kink Meme - non sticky fills [13]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonmemeproject/pseuds/Anonmemeproject
Summary: Starscream keeps a Megatron plushy on his berth to play with when he's frustrated with Megatron... sexually play with, I mean. It's his dirty little secret, until Megatron walks in on him.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream, Starscream/Plushy
Series: Transformers Anon Kink Meme - non sticky fills [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542844
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Starscream/plushy, Megatron/Starscream - G1

**Author's Note:**

> By Anonymous  
> Posted September 7 2009, 20:27:54 UTC  
> Complete  
> Link: https://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/1174.html?thread=692630#t692630  
> Prompt: http://community.livejournal.com/tfanonkink/491.html?thread=441323
> 
> Authors note: *blushes* This prompt was a little odd, but believe you me, about two paragraphs in, I knew it was gonna be hella fun. The entire way through, I kept thinking, "Hot damn, I'm really on to something here!" and I was so excited to be writing it.  
> :D Hope you guys enjoy it!

Starscream waited for the door to slide closed behind him before he let his wings droop in despair. Yet another failure, yet another bit of wrongly placed blame dropped on his shoulders. He sighed and dropped face first onto his berth, wincing at the pressure put on his canopy but not moving to alleviate the ache since it wasn’t an unbearable pain. Not like the sting of Megatron’s accusation earlier… 

The Seeker tucked his arms under his shoulder vents and helm, creating a sort of makeshift pillow as he sighed again and shivered as the hot gust of air from his chest vents bounced off the berth and down his abdominal plating. 

“Why do you have to be so mean, Megatron? I was just trying to be helpful!” he asked a non-existent Megatron after a little while. “Things were going so well…”

Stupid glitch was always so unfair to him… He tried to be useful and what did he get? A fusion cannon pointed at his spark! None of the others ever got that, not Skywarp at his most annoying or Shockwave at his most insufferable or the triplechangers whenever they disobeyed an order…

Starscream groaned and decided he needed a distraction.

He shifted and reached over the far side of his berth, fumbling for a moment among the contents of the pockets lining the side before his fingers brushed across soft metallic mesh and his lip components parted in pleased smile. He wrapped his fingers around the toy and pulled it out of its resting place.

“Hello, Megatron,” he murmured happily, anger ebbing a little when he pulled the homemade Megatron plushy close to himself and nuzzled it. “It’s so nice to see you… At least you’re nice to me. You never yell at me or wave your gun around and you’ve never left me… unsatisfied.”

No, not even once… As he rubbed his face into the soft, cool mesh, the Seeker couldn’t help but coo a little. This was just what he needed right now, he thought, pushing aside his agitation with the real Megatron and gently kissing plushy-Megatron’s torso. A low hum reverberated through him as he trailed his derma plates along every inch of the well-loved plushy, losing himself in the soothing, centering sensations for a good long while.

Slowly he drifted from contentment to the beginnings of arousal and sat up so he could roll over without damaging his wings. 

“I’m so glad I have you, Megatron. You’re so good to me; so, so good…” he sighed, lying back and reverently scooping up the mesh doll again and cradling it against his canopy before slowly sliding the soft doll down the length of the tempered glass. The action elicited a long, slow shiver from him, followed by a purr when he dragged plushy-Megatron back up, ending the move at the base of his neck.

Cooling fans hitched a little as the doll was dragged over his chest vents, and Starscream finally started to relate the day’s frustrations to his insentient companion, starting the same way he always did. “All I ever wanted was to please him, you know… I worked so hard to become his Second in Command. I did everything he asked of me before and after I had achieved my goal! But it seems that even after he promoted me to my rightful place by his side,” the Seeker murmured, short little gasps escaping him when plushy-Megatron brushed over a particularly sensitive spot or managed to collect enough static electricity to release it back onto his armor, “he refuses to acknowledge me as anything but a nuisance!

“I prove myself competent time and time again and all he ever sees is my failures, and my attempts to grab his attention always end in disaster…” Starscream scowled and then moaned, arching up as he moved his doll back over the seams of his canopy, optics offlining at the sharp spikes of pleasure hitting his sensory grids like a shot of good high grade. It took him a moment to regain his bearings, but when he did he continued his monologue vehemently. “If he would give me the attention I de– oh! Nngh… I deserve, I wouldn’t have to resort to such drastic measures! But nooo… Why listen to Starscream? It’s not like there was a reason he was made Second in – aah! – Command of the entire Decepticon army!” he hissed, anger clashing with his arousal and making him work harder to keep the good feelings coming.

“The war could have been won if he would just take my advice once in a while instead of letting his pride get in the way!” That stupid, stupid pride that always drove Megatron to beat him whenever he pointed out the flaws in his leader’s plans… If Megatron hadn’t wanted his opinion, he shouldn’t have given him a position of power to make him believe otherwise! “Stupid, stupid, stupid mech! Primus, just once, just once! If he would only listen to me once, let me remind him how much help I could be… One chance to remind him why I’m his Second in the first place!”

There was no reply, no consoling words to soothe his misery, but Starscream didn’t expect any as he pulled one of his legs up and slowly dragged the plushy along his inner thigh, tantalizingly light and so delicious that he could temporarily forget his woes as soft moans and whimpers slipped from him unchecked. Such wonderful material his doll was made of, and even after vorns and vorns of use, it was still so good to feel it moving along his frame, all seductively soft fibers and delectable conduction… 

“Mm… Oh, Megatron, if only you would be like this with me! Ooh… I would be so good to you, do anything you wanted!” he whispered, optics onlining again to follow the track of his hand and plushy as they slid over his lower leg, tickled behind his knee joint and glided back down to toy with his heel turbines. “I wish it was your hands on me, making me so hot and desperate, and that you would allow us to be one, let me be a part of you and all yours…” 

The thought made him arch and squirm, hands falling away from his frame as he took a moment to savor the image of Megatron over him, stroking and kissing and licking and all manner of other naughty things. It was the thing he wanted most, to be taken and, as sappy as it sounded, made love to by his Lord Megatron. Much as he enjoyed his little berthmate, it would undoubtedly pale in comparison to the real Megatron’s touch!

Since he couldn’t – and likely wouldn’t ever – have what he so desired, Starscream brought the plushy back up and slid it over his wing, making a soft hiss of pleasure that was quickly drowned out by the rumble of his engines turning over.

“Ooh… I just… just… We could be so perfect together! We would CRUSH those Autobots if he took my advice like he should! Then there would be no more opposition between us and the remaking of our world… no opposition between us and anything!” he growled hungrily, the very idea bringing a hard, relentless swelling of victory and pleasure in his spark. Static shocks were starting to flicker across his armor in earnest, clinging to the metallic mesh the Seeker’s plush was made of and skittering back over him in time with each jerky stroke, trailing electric fire through his circuitry until he was about delirious with pleasure.

“O-ooh… Oh! Megat-tron!” So close, just a little more and he could overload! He was in the home stretch, and the static in his voice showed it. “P-Primus, please, pleaseplease more, j-jussst a little…!” Starscream gave up, dropping plushy-Megatron onto his canopy and allowing it to absorb and release excess electricity dancing across his frame as it would, hands diving for his most sensitive places and groping with abandon as his overload neared and finally, finally spilled over, drawing a hoarse, “Megatron!” from his vocalizer as it crashed through him with the force of a punch from Devastator and the pleasure of a full-on Seeker orgy.

He was barely given time to slump back onto the berth before there was a large hand on his canopy and a mouth on his wing, stimulating already overly sensitive nodes and wrenching a surprised scream from him. The Seeker onlined his optics in a hurry and just stared, frozen in shock even as his CPU registered pleasure, at the mech leaning over his berth.

A harsh nip to the tip of his wing drew him from his stupor and he squeaked, struggling to sit up despite the hand holding him down. “M-Megatron?!”

A low, rumbling, “Hmm?” was the only response he got before Megatron crawled onto the berth and, consequently, on top of Starscream himself. Starscream meant to demand what his leader thought he was doing – or, more likely, ask if he was hallucinating – when his mouth was unceremoniously covered and thoroughly ravished.

Primus, but Megatron could kiss! The effect was made even stronger by Starscream’s own burning lust, but there was no denying the skill with which Megatron licked and sucked at his mouth, coaxing cry after plea after whimper from him with seemingly no effort whatsoever. Just when he was sure he would overload from the sudden and intense stimulation, Megatron pulled back, leaving him panting and dazed and utterly needy.

“A plushy, Starscream?” the Decepticon commander asked, tones richly laden with amusement that barely veiled the dark, hungry lust beneath. “Really?”

“M-my Lord M-Megatron…” Starscream uttered, optics flickering as he arched involuntarily, straining for more substantial contact from his long-time desired mate. “D-don’t understand…”

Megatron chuckled and ghosted his fingers along Starscream’s cheek before picking up the discarded doll and repeating the motion with it. “A good likeness, I’ll admit, but surely you won't attempt to compare the two of us in terms of ability?” he asked, completely ignoring the not-quite-a-question.

“No plushy could e-ever hope to kiss like that.” Starscream was mortified that his vocalizer had operated without his conscious thought but didn’t question the truth in those words. Even if he had built it large enough to have a functional mouth, nothing would ever compare to the way Megatron had devoured him mere moments ago.

“Please, mercy, O Glorious One!” he pleaded when the other mech didn’t respond past a very disconcerting smile as he looked at Starscream’s toy. “I, I…”

“You what, Starscream?” Megatron inquired, dropping the doll and leaning down to brush his derma plates against the Seeker’s. “Choose your words wisely…”

“I…” Oh, Primus, ohprimusohprimusohprimus… He had no idea what to say! What would keep him from getting slagged right here… “Please, illustrious leader, forgive my insolence! I, I have no excuse for my actions, I j-just…” ‘I just want you so much…’ Starscream turned away, unable to take the burning intensity of the dark red optics staring into his own.

Megatron growled and bit his subordinate’s neck cables, a non-verbal warning that his patience was wearing thin, and Starscream gave in, babbling and half-hoping his words would not properly register as he explained it to the best of his ability in one slurred sentence. “You make me so frustrated when you don’t listen to me that I had to resort to making that doll so that I had a Megatron that listened to me and cared about my opinions and it just happened one orn!”

After taking a moment to digest the lengthy and speedy sentence, Megatron smirked. “It ‘just happened’, did it? You suddenly had the irresistible urge to rub doll-me all over yourself like you were doing earlier because you were frustrated with me?” At Starscream’s rather impressive impression of a ‘deer in headlights’, Megatron’s smirk widened. “Yes, I watched. Nearly said something before I realized what you were doing. I’m surprised you didn’t notice my entrance, but given your state at the time, I guess it is understandable…”

Starscream moved his mouth soundlessly for a moment before slumping in defeat and dropping his head to the side again. Again, he wondered what response would garner him the least abuse. Again, the answer eluded him. “M-my Lord…”

“Hmm… I wonder, how much better will you sound when you’re screaming that in ecstasy?” the commander mused thoughtfully and then took pleasure in the startled and, despite Starscream’s best efforts to hide it, hopeful look he was gifted with before covering the Seeker’s lip components with his own once again. 

Starscream’s protest died before it had even formed, instead morphing into a shuddering moan as his mouth was once again laid siege to. It was everything he could have ever hoped for; the kiss, the hot, dominating weight pressing him down, the hand sliding slow and firm up his wing… It was pure bliss, and the Seeker showed his appreciation by throwing his arms over the larger mech’s shoulders and clinging to him, a perfect show of submissiveness in every possible way when Megatron growled again and nipped his glossa and derma plates.

Then the grinding began and coherent thought fled the mech, reducing him to a wailing, pleading mass of writhing metal and rubber bits.

“Lord Megatron! Oh, please, yes! So good, f-friction s-so gooood!” he cried, arching into the black hands touching him and doing his best to return pleasure by scraping his fingers over the broad expanse of his leader’s back, his efforts aided by the strong electric currents traveling between their bodies. 

Megatron’s answering snarl nearly had the flier overloading on the spot, and it was all Starscream could do to not do so as he wrapped his legs around Megatron’s waist and eagerly arched into every thrust and grind of the commander’s body. He didn’t want to overload yet, he wanted to enjoy this! For so very, very long he had wanted this and now Megatron was giving it to him… “M-my LORD!”

“Starscream…!”

That one word, his designation, hissed into his audio in the height of pleasure, undid Starscream like nothing else could have, sending him spiraling into a second overload, optical feed fritzing and white noise filling his audio receptors. He felt like he might have screamed but he couldn’t be sure, didn’t care as he was crushed into the berth surface and the hot body pressing against his shook with the tell-tale signs of overload. They had hardly touched and Megatron overloaded! The Seeker’s spark throbbed with joy and ecstasy at the thought, even as recharge dragged on him relentlessly. Unable to hold on to consciousness any longer due to his back-to-back overloads, Starscream murmured a quiet, loving, “Megatron,” and allowed himself to drift off to recharge. Maybe Megatron would still be there when he was conscious again… Maybe they… could talk…

-

All things considered, he was rather of the opinion that barging in on Starscream with the intent to maim had definitely been a good idea, Megatron decided as he carefully levered himself off the smaller mech. Though if he had known sooner that Starscream wanted this sort of attention, things would have been much less difficult on the both of them…

But then, he thought wryly, picking up the discarded plushy and eying it a bit, he would have never gotten that absolutely sinful show earlier if he had known. He dropped the plushy over the edge of the berth and gathered Starscream to his chest, a dark, pleased sound escaping his vocalizer as he settled in for his own recharge cycle. As the humans said, tomorrow was a new day, and with it came many surprises. He could imagine what a few of those surprises would be… And he greatly looked forward to them.


End file.
